


Making Plans

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Genn Greymane can be very stubborn.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Mia Greymane/Darius Crowley/Lady Crowley
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Sedoretu AU' or 'today’s couple ships another couple on your list'.
> 
> [Here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu) is a definition of Sedoretu for people who are confused.

"Genn, you _do_ realize that you'll be cutting Gilneas in half with this wall, yes?" Darius asked his king, bracing his hands on the war table and leaning towards him.

His husband didn't look up from the map of their kingdom spread across the table. "I know Darius. There's no better place to build a wall."

"So _don't_ build one," Elaine, their wife and the Princess Consort, suggested, exchanging a worried glance with Darius. The proposed location of the wall meant their lands, their children's inheritance, would be cut off.

Mia, their other wife and the Queen, stepped forward and lightly rested her hand on Genn's back. "Genn, you will split up more than _our_ family if you do this. There are other sedoretus with lands on either side of the wall."

"What else would you have me do?" Genn demanded, finally looking up at them, forehead creased in a scowl.

Darius and Elaine joined their spouses while Darius suggested, "Send food and other supplies to the Alliance. Their farmlands were devastated by the war, unlike ours."

"We have enough surplus," Elaine added hopefully. She would know as part of her duties as the Princess Consort.

Genn shook his head, practically snarling, "No! I will not send any of our people's hard work to keeping those green-skinned monsters alive or helping other kingdoms grow stronger!"

"By building this wall, you will effectively cede all lands on the other side to Lordaeron," Mia finally voiced what had occurred to all of them when Genn told them his plan.

A scoff made Genn's opinion of that idea quite clear. "They're too weak to attempt to hold it."

"It doesn't mean they won't _try_ ," Darius countered, wondering why their husband was being so _stubborn_ about this.

Elaine gently tugged on Darius' sleeve until he bent so she could whisper in his ear, "He won't listen to reason. We need to make plans."

"You're right." Darius nodded and kissed her softly before straightening up. "With your permission, Genn, Elaine and I need to go prepare for the changes this wall will bring about."

Genn waved a hand, reading a scroll now. "You two don't need my permission. You know that."

"Thank you." They bowed and curtsied before heading to the door.

Mia met them there, hugging them tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why he's being like this."

"It's not your fault." Elaine kissed Mia softly.

Darius kissed her cheek. "We'll be back."

"I know." Mia kissed his cheek with a sad smile.

Having said their good-byes, Darius and Elaine left the room, heading to their quarters in the keep. Their children waited for them, as well as their otherchildren. Both Liam and Robert stopped pacing to look at Darius and Elaine. Lorna and Tess stood up from the couch. "What did Father say, Otherfather?"

"He plans to build a wall, Liam," Elaine explained as Darius walked to the desk and began to draft orders. "Essentially cutting Gilneas in half."

Darius held out the sketch he'd made before they left the war room. Elaine took it to show to all four young adults. "Robert, I'm putting you in charge of our lands on the other side of the wall."

"Me, Father?" Robert asked, startled, as Darius finished writing out a fair copy of the orders and signed them with a flourish. "Why not you or Mother?"

Lorna sounded a little hurt when she added, "Or me? I'm the elder."

"Genn and Mia are still our husband and wife," Elaine reminded them as Darius sanded his orders and ensured the ink was dry before folding them up. "We need to remain here with them."

Darius sealed his orders with his signet ring. "As for you, Lorna, you're Liam's intended. You need to stay here with him for the same reason."

"Yes, of course." Lorna glanced at her germane brother with a sheepish smile.

Liam smiled fondly back at her and drew her into a tender hug. Loathe to break up the tender moment, Darius reluctantly said, "I hate to ask, but we need to speak with Robert in private."

"We understand." Tess hugged both Darius and Elaine before leaving. Liam and Lorna followed with greater reluctance.

Alone with their son, Darius wrapped an arm around Elaine's shoulders and held out the orders he'd drafted. "Rally all Gilneans in Silverpine once the Wall is built. Keep them united against all possible enemies."

"You really believe Otherfather will go through with this?" Robert asked, accepting the orders with great reluctance.

Elaine hugged their son tightly. "All three of us together couldn't budge Genn on this."

"Light knows if or when we'll see each other again." Darius added himself to the hug.

Robert clung to them. "I'll pray every day that we _do_ meet again."

"So will we," Elaine assured their son.

Reluctantly. Robert left to pack. Alone with Elaine, Darius gathered her into a tight hug. He hated when Genn got like this. There was little reasoning with him. "He has your sense and the best training we could give him."

"We'll trust that that's enough to keep him safe," Elaine murmured reassuringly.

Darius nodded, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Yes, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Sedoretu-specific notes:
> 
> The husband who is descended from the royal line or of the opposite moiety from the Queen: King  
> The wife is who is descended from the royal line or of the opposite moiety from the King: Queen  
> The husband who is not descended from the royal line or of the same moiety as the Queen: Prince Consort  
> The wife who is not descended from the royal line or of the same moiety as the King: Princess Consort
> 
> The children of the King and Queen are the princes and princesses and they will become King/Queen when the time comes.  
> The children of the consorts are considered Lords/Ladies and will inherit whatever lands/holdings their parents had when the time comes
> 
> WoW-specific notes:
> 
> Liam and Lorna marry after they're forced to evacuate Gilneas City and Lorna is pregnant by the end of the worgen starting zone  
> Genn recognizes the child(ren) as his heir(s). Since the child(ren) are Liam's, they are technically ahead of Tess in line for the throne. She doesn't mind giving way to them. She will gladly act as regent if necessary.


End file.
